Reimu Hakurei
Reimu Hakurei (博麗 霊夢; translated as "Lovely Spirits" or, "Graceful Spirits") is a shinto priestess of the realm of Gensokyo, a sealed dimension on the offskirts of Japan, connecting a reality of creatures and myths that were no longer believed in and turned into a humanoid form called Youkai to multiple realms where they are relocated should they not reside in Gensokyo's safety.'' Background Birth Of The Sole Survivor Born to an ancient family dedicated to upholding the Hakurei Barrier, a powerful illusion created around gensokyo to ward off those that would enter and keep those that would leave inside, Reimu Hakurei became a prodigy child when she was born from the main branch of the Hakurei's. As the daughter of the current Hakurei Miko, Reimu was destined to have the burden of carrying the Hakurei Demon inside her soul, a taxing, ancient and powerful woman that gave birth to the land of Gensokyo alongside the Dragon Of Creation, and several of the strongest and most ancient Youkai, as well as the Hakurei bloodline itself. After five years of the child's discipline into the shinto way, the mother became ill with sickness, a sickness that would bring her into comatose, and bring the early ritual to move the demon between bodies. During the transfer of the demon from mother to daughter, The Hakurei's power influx'd, resulting in a genocidal outburst of heated energy that ended many, if not all of the Hakurei Family's lifes, save for the child immune to the intense power and flame that remained asleep during the events. Thanks to the efforts of Yukari Yakumo, the strongest and most ancient youkai in Gensokyo, the rite was completed before more damage was done, and last remaining Hakurei was adopted. Childhood To Mid-Teen Years Raised and housed by Yukari, and her two pets Ran Yakumo and Chen, Reimu was educated and brought up the same manner that a typical Hakurei Miko would have been, without ever knowing the fate of her kin that suddenly vanished overnight. At the age of twelve, Reimu returned to the now reconstructed Hakurei Shrine to live on her own in memory of her mother, given the ancient turtle Genjii from Yukari to allow Reimu the ability to fly upon his back, until she learned natural flight from battle experience as typical Hakureis were reknowned to do. It was not long until she got that first taste of battle experience, and obtained the first of seven Hakurei Orbs, in the form of a man/woman named Shinyoku, which as well led to becoming the first step in the ultimate ability of the one who held The Hakurei within her body, Fantasy Heaven. Using her newfound Hakurei Orb, Reimu purified the Hakurei Shrine of the demonic spirits that escaped the demon realm of Makai, and ended the incident at the source with the defeat of the Astral Knight Konngara, With each passing season, Reimu had grown bolder and stronger with her victories over the incident-causing Youkai whom threatened human life, expanding her control over not just the Hakurei Orbs that now total'd at the number of seven, but mastering the Hakurei Flight, and obtaining an attunement with The Hakurei to borrow power from her at the price of emotions through a process called Hakurei Trance. Departure From Gensokyo After the final conflict with Toyosatomimi No Miko, and freeing the divine spirits from the control of the taoist, Reimu had returned to the Hakurei Shrine to rest. She however, was met with Yukari Yakumo whom was once again up to mischief, and quite eager to play with her affectionatelly adopted daughter. Being that the aggressive season was coming, and with newcomer Youmu Konpaku no longer isolating herself in the Netherworld and working alongside Marisa Kirisame and Sanae Kochiya, Reimu had humored Yukari's playfulness, and decided to play her game. The evident smirk on Yukari's face was the last thing Reimu had seen before she was warped from the realm of gensokyo, and square in the middle of Konohagakure, and ripped apart from the powers she had obtained in Gensokyo. Not one to be discouraged or frightened easily, Reimu focused on her intuition to lead her to a place she'd be safe to gather herself and reconnect to her lost powers and inner Hakurei, leading her from Konohagakure to the land of Kumogakure, to which she took residence in. Kumogakure; Climb To Reattunement Born again as a Kumo Kunoichi, Reimu spent a majority of her days hidden away on the outskirts of Kumogakure inside the new Shinto Shrine constructed by herself and Yukari, whom as always followed Reimu to watch over and guide her. To clarify that it was a new beginning for Reimu, Yukari had tapped into her power and grasped the DNA of Reimu to rewrite her bloodline with precision enough to not only allow Reimu the proper ties to her Hakurei roots, but unite Reimu to another so-called dead bloodline of the Uchiha, blessing Reimu with the Sharingan eyes, further manipulated by the reawakening deity within her into the legendary Mangekyo. Reimu since then has focused not just on her training of chakra and the jutsu styles that came with it but reuniting herself with the burning soul within her own, to once again attune herself to The Hakurei, who now, has begun to finally stir again. The First Orb After a long period of time in Kumogakure, Reimu regained a connection with her ancestor deep inside of her soul, and along with that began to re-tap into her heritage. During her meditations, a call was given from Zenaku, the Godaime Raikage of Kumogakure, to assign Reimu Hakurei a sensei by the name of Nii Yugito, to teach her the kunoichi way and how to use chakra, a spiritual power that Reimu was truly not all-too unfamiliar with. Being quite a fast learner, Reimu managed to master the jutsus Yugito presented before her, though as with most powerful individuals, simple copied techniques weren't enough to sate the Shinto priestess of Gensokyo. Having a number of servants in the form of Hakurei Yin-Yang Orbs at home, she had Yukari call upon them and bring them back to her newly built shrine outside of Kumogakure, inside a fast-growing forest, created by banana tree seeds from her dimension. She sealed the beings inside of seven individual scrolls, each kept safely hidden inside of seven slots on her waistbelt. Being so heavily attuned to the natural affinity around Kumogakure, the first scroll was easily filled and activated, giving Reimu the Raiton Orb, a summoned Yin-Yang orb of bright yellow light instead of black, letting her create lightning releases through her handseals and out of the orb rather than from her own being. The Second Orb Following the training with her new sensei Nii Yugito, Reimu Hakurei moved on towards Konohagakure in a mission to gather information regarding Konoha's current status, and any information on an alledged criminal gang that was striking the nation. Reimu wasn't a stranger to Konohagakure due to starting out appearing in the town center, nor was she there long enough to learn much about the village, but she felt quite nostalgic being there. During the stay, the natural chakra residue of katon jutsus long used in the past and present that centralized around the village called out to her, and brought her into learning how to focus her natural chakra gathering; It was not much different, compared to the manner in which she gained the Raiton Orb of Kumogakure, but it had a sharp difference in length that it took. Learning to focus chakra gathered into the core of her being, she then focused it into her hand and etched with her blood on the second scroll of her belt to seal the chakra inside, until it would mature and meld together to form the channel required to reach to her former familiar in the other world, and produce him here, as the Katon Orb. The Third Orb After returning home to Kumogakure with Yugio after the recon mission from Konohagakure had been succeeded, Reimu took an extended break while Yugito was going through her labor and was unable to train Reimu further. She left Kumogakure for a few weeks to the distant land of Kirigakure, where she basked in the cool damp weather that reminded her of the more popular place of her birthplace in Gensokyo, Misty Lake. Here, she met a woman she found enchanting - However it was not by beauty or by compassion she found herself entranced by at first, but by the tomboyish nature of the woman, Yukiko Izumi, otherwise known as Purple, Yondaime Mizukage of Kirigakure. Romance between the two aside, Reimu went under tutorage from Purple to learn jutsus that Yugito could not, for the time, teach her, and also took the opportunity to gather the vast amounts of suiton energy that surrounded the nation. Repeating the actions with her Katon Orb, she sealed the energy away, and, along with the secret marriage between her and Yukiko, she had matured and gained the Suiton Orb kuchiyose that time a month later. The Fourth Orb Near the time of winter, Sunagakure had begun to host the Suna Chuunin Examination, a annual event that takes genin of all nations into teams of three to compete to advance into the next stage of their development, chuunins, with a vast prize of twenty five thousand to the winner. Zenaku assigned Reimu Hakurei to go to Suna to represent one of the two Kumo proctors, along with a strange man she was intrigued by, if not for his strange lax nature, then by the menacing aura that surrounded him that animated sin and murder she could feel so well, Bocchiere, only to later be called upon to be the Raikage's personal guard with the man. Of course, the title was in words only as Zenaku and Bocchiere ditched the miko and went on their seperate undefinable ways, Zenaku returning home and Bocchiere doing Bocchiere things that only Bocchiere would understand. Reimu took the opportunity to visit and meet Nidaime Kazekage, Kayenta Moenkopi, and gather Fuuton-style scrolls to copy and memorize the jutsus they had listed upon them to advance on her own. Following the same method she did with Konoha and Kiri, she leeched the fuuton residue chakra energies of Sunagakure for her own desire for power, sealing and maturing them into a scroll and receiving her Fuuton Orb Kuchiyose at the start of winter. The Fifth Orb With the shut down of the chuunin exams before they could ever be completed, Reimu returned home to Kumogakure and made her preparations for Kumogakure's future plans for war on the other ninja nations of the world. She focused mainly on, rather than joining the mass assaults, to indulged in protecting and setting up perimeter traps around her home within the small but dense Hakurei Woods, just outside of Kumogakure hidden at the base of two mountains, in their valley. It was here she learned of the existance of Iwagakure from one of the wisps that scried upon Kumogakure as part of their natural duty as spies for the temple priestess, and she made her escape of Kumogakure's war preparations for the silent village hidden in the rocks. Mimicing the nins of the village, she silently gathered the doton energy required for her scroll and, as silently as she arrived, left the village back home. Her Doton Orb Kuchiyose was finished just as Kirigakure was attacked by Kumogakure, and received destruction from the reckless Jinchuuriki of Mist, Rakudo. Personality Since her return to the Hakurei Shrine at the age of twelve, Reimu had shown kindness and compassion towards those that seeks her aid, and devoted herself to protecting those that could not protect themselves. To escape the binds of the past, Reimu introduced the document of Spellcard Rules to Gensokyo, a method for the Youkai to use their powers openly and keep them without massacring the terrain or senselessly murder others, and for the humans for find a means to defend themselves against the superior race. While Reimu has shown kindness towards others, the burning soul inside of her own, The Hakurei, is night and day in comparison. The Hakurei's ruthless nature and duty to protect the Grand Hakurei Barrier around Gensokyo no matter the cost, rather lives are lost in the process or not. This persona does impact Reimu as well, whom relies on The Hakurei for support when exhaustion takes hold during a difficult battle. The further Reimu taps into The Hakurei, the crueler, more sadistic and cynical she becomes, until she becomes an avatar for The Hakurei's wrath till her body collapses under itself. Abilities High Intuition - A sixth sense infamous from The Hakurei Clan, Reimu Hakurei has a uncanny and powerful intuition in and out of battle, able to feel and predict when she is being followed and when someone around her as a hostile intention. Purification Needles & Seals '- With the exception of a shinto Gohei channeling Reimu's power, Reimu is armed with manipulated needles, processed and fueled to attack the enemy not just physically, but to strike at the chakra itself in a manner similar to the Doki Spirits of Tayuya. Her seals on the otherhand, rather than detonate and harm the opponent physically, detonate and attempt to drain the chakra of the person within the explosion radius. '''Gohei '- An unbreakable tool of Reimu, she uses the Gohei of traditional miko priestesses to channel her own chakra into the gohei to generate a self-defensive barrier around herself, as well as strike with a powerful melee force. 'Hakurei Barrier '- The first signature move of any Hakurei, the Hakurei Barrier resembles a large orange tag generating in the air in front of the Hakurei to not stop the attack, but focus the damage the Hakurei takes into her own chakra supply to protect her body. Unlike the main branch's Hakurei Four-Way barrier, the Hakurei Barrier can only defend against the direction the Hakurei is facing. Like the Hakurei Four-way Barrier, however, the tag can be alternatively used as a detonation to propel the miko, and any opponent in melee range away from each other harmlessly. 'Hakurei Four-Way Barrier '- A stronger and more advanced form of the Hakurei Barrier, the Hakurei Four-Way barrier protects the Hakurei from all four directions, and forms a small dome of orange energy around her to protect her from aerial attacks. While the underside of the Hakurei is vunerable to underground-based attacks, the barrier can substantially be used to detonate and launch the user into the sky. 'Hakurei Orb '- A sentient being in the form of a floating yin-yang orb, the Hakurei Orb is the prime Kuchiyose of a Hakurei; four for the side branch, seven for the main branch. Having a chakra-soul link to the Hakurei, the orbs can be controlled by the Hakurei's chakra to move and direct the Hakurei Orb's telepathically and channel her jutsus through the orb rather than from herself. Reimu as of now only has the Hakurei Raiton Orb obtained. 'Hakurei Fantasy Heaven '- The ultimate attack of a main branch Hakurei, Fantasy Heaven uses the seven Hakurei Orbs to rain elemental destruction around and across the lands around the Hakurei at the cost of all of the Hakurei's remaining chakra. As of now, Reimu has only five of her orbs, and is incapable of using the signature jutsu. '''Sennin Modo; Hakurei Trance 4/4 - Belonging only to the main branch first-born daughter of each generation, Hakurei Trance is done when Reimu submits to the desire to win, and taps into The Hakurei for assistance. At the cost of her emotions, Reimu gains incredible strength, chakra reserves, and agility. However, the length in the trance has its toll on Reimu's body, causing her to slip gradually deeper and deeper into a cold insanity and submit to the demon within her soul, until the safety seals prepared on her person repel the demon away and known her out of her mode. Category:Female